


Give Me A Number

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [69]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: I got bored and looked up cute questions to ask your significant other(s) and this was the third result that showed upjohnn: and now I'm curiouslittle lion: what are the questions likejohnn: give me a random number





	

**johnn:** if I started asking you random questions would you just answer them

 **more like HUNKules:** am I allowed to know what they're for or is that what makes them random

 **johnn:** I got bored and looked up cute questions to ask your significant other(s) and this was the third result that showed up

 **johnn:** and now I'm curious

 **little lion:** what are the questions like

 **johnn:** give me a random number

 **laf:** 4

 **little lion:** bc there are four of us?

 **laf:** how did you know

 **little lion:** I

 **johnn:** when did you first realize you loved me??

 **johnn:** this is not the question I wanted to start out with just so you know

 **little lion:** oh wow

 **little lion:** there wasn't really a definite time I guess???

 **little lion:** like as soon as I met you I was like Fuck™™™ bc you were so cute and also a Hot Mess and then from there it was kind of gradual until I was so in love with you that it took my breath away

 **little lion:** it still does

 **johnn:** I love you

 **little lion:** I love you too!!

 **more like HUNKules:** I had a crush on john from like the moment I met him??? like I saw him and I was just kind of all in like I was Ready to fall in love with him

 **more like HUNKules:** so I did

 **johnn:** I'm going to die from this question

 **more like HUNKules:** come out here and die with us

 **laf:** it was in january of our junior year?? I feel like this is weird like I knew him for a while before I fell in love with him

 **johnn:** it isn't weird

 **johnn:** it's more realistic

 **little lion:** rude

 **more like HUNKules:** I'm hurt

 **johnn:** still love you tho

 **more like HUNKules:** wly2

 **laf:** tbh I don't remember what led up to it but I remember feeling it and being terrified of it bc it mean that I was falling in love again

 **laf:** which meant that it was gonna hurt

 **johnn:** falling in love with us hurt you?

 **laf:** I was never supposed to tell you that

 **johnn:** but it hurt??

 **laf:** it hurt a lot

 **laf:** it was like being torn apart from the inside out

 **laf:** and then you loved me back and it changed bc it was like you climbed inside of my body and rebuilt me and that sounds weird but it's true

 **johnn:** I love you so much

 **laf:** I love you too

 **johnn:** why did you never tell us that?? that's so much to keep hidden especially when you didn't have to

 **laf:** I never wanted you to think that I loved you any less bc it hurt to fall in love with you

 **laf:** bc that's not and never has been the case bc you are all so dear to me and I love you more than what should be possible

 **little lion:** lafayette :^(((

 **laf:** and you never did anything to hurt me it just hurt

 **laf:** bcI always thought that you were never gonna love me back so like when everything you did just made me love you mORE it crushed me

 **more like HUNKules:** you should have told us love

 **johnn:** rt like I know you said you didn't want to bc you didn't want to hurt us but I'm 300% convinced that we would all risk it two thousand times over just to be able to comfort you like

 **little lion:** yeah!! we love you!!

 **laf:** thank you

 **laf:** can we go to bed and I can cuddle john forever

 **johnn:** I think that we should probably get up considering it's noon but yes come in here and love the shit out of me I'm for it

 **laf:** I'm comin

 **little lion:** so are we!!

 **johnn:** I love my life

 **more like HUNKules:** uS TOO

\---

 **johnn:** btw just bc I personally never answered the question

 **johnn:** I realized I loved laf like a month after I met them bc I thought wanting to make out with them was just a thing everyone felt?? then my fucking conscious was like,,,,,bitch,,,,and I was like oh!!

 **johnn:** falling in love with alex for me was also gradual from the day I met him which is rude bc it means we could have been dating from the VERY START and we just didn't

 **johnn:** I don't remember exactly??? when??? I fell in love with hercules I just remember he was laughing at something?? and it was like being pistol whipped in the side of the head but like in a cute way

 **more like HUNKules:** thanks

 **johnn:** you were not awake two seconds ago

 **more like HUNKules:** it's a rare occasion that someone describes falling in love as being pistol whipped in the side of the head

 **more like HUNKules:** one that I would like to be awake for

 **johnn:** cute

 **more like HUNKules:** very,,,now I'm going back to sleep

 **johnn:** me too bye

 **more like HUNKules:** bye???

\---

 **johnn:** number

 **little lion:** aren't you driving

 **johnn:** no

 **johnn:** for some reason my siblings keep wanting to have lunch with me and bc I can actually see them again I never decline

 **little lion:** 8

 **johnn:** wait no pick another one this one's abt kids and whether you want them

 **little lion:** 29 and the answer is yes we're moving into a four bedroom apartment for that reason

 **johnn:** ,,,,what's your favorite physical feature of your own

 **little lion:** can I pick another number

 **johnn:** nope

 **johnn:** and your hair does not count

 **johnn:** yes it is very cute and we all love it A Lot but No

 **little lion:** you can't force me to love myself

 **johnn:** but you deserve it

 **little lion:** ✔ seen 12:23 p.m.

 **johnn:** love

 **little lion:** I??

 **little lion:** my forehead is nice

 **johnn:** your forehead??

 **little lion:** yes very cute very good for kissing although it doesn't happen as often as I'd like it to

 **johnn:** aw

 **little lion:** laf just came into my office, kissed my forehead, and left

 **laf:** I like my lips which are also very good for kissing and it happens probably more than it should

 **little lion:** come back and I can make that true

 **laf:** there's a lipstick smudge on your forehead now love and sorry I can't I have to go reapply liptsick

 **little lion:** :^(((

 **laf:** love you!!

 **little lion:** love you too!!

 **more like HUNKules:** hands

 **johnn:** what

 **more like HUNKules:** I like my hands

 **more like HUNKules:** they do a lot for me

 **johnn:** they do a lot for me too ;^))

 **more like HUNKules:** ARENT YOU AT LUNCH WITH SOMEONE

 **johnn:** yes and martha is also texting her signifs abt how gross I am bc I never stop talking to you

 **johnn:** also I like my eyes

 **little lion:** your eyes are pretty

 **johnn:** I also have my mother's eyes

 **little lion:** aw

 **johnn:** my food is here I gotta go ttyl

 **little lion:** bye john ily!!

 **johnn:** ily2!!

\---

 **little lion:** just remembered my love for hercules' thighs

 **johnn:** I

 **johnn:** aren't you shopping with angelica??

 **little lion:** yeah

 **johnn:**???

 **little lion:** we meet to discuss our signifs and cry and I was just thinkin

 **more like HUNKules:** did you actually tell angelica schuyler church about your love for my thighs

 **little lion:** yes and I'd tell you what she told me in exchange but I quite like being alive

 **more like HUNKules:** omg

 **little lion:** they're really nice I'm just saying

 **more like HUNKules:** we've been over this

 **little lion:** sO nice

 **johnn:** also what else do you tell her abt us

 **little lion:** idk?? a lot??

 **johnn:** unbelievable

 **little lion:** it's nothing that telling

 **little lion:** usually abt the stupid stuff we do like all the time

 **johnn:** like,,,what stuff

 **little lion:** traumatizing your brother in a walmart

 **johnn:** oH MY GOD

 **little lion:** they don't sell garter belts in stores this is rude

 **laf:** john did you just

 **laf:** fall out of your chair

 **johnn:** I really don't like that your office is below mine

 **johnn:** you can hear my sins

 **laf:** I

 **little lion:** did you know that martha wayles and john church have the same birthday

 **little lion:** and that soft pretzels are an erotic experience

 **johnn:** I don't know how to respond to either message

 **johnn:** cool???

 **little lion:** thank you

 **johnn:** I have to go

 **little lion:** bye!!

 **johnn:** bYE

\---

 **little lion:** angelica doesn't believe the number thing is a thing we've actually done

 **johnn:** are you still with her

 **little lion:** yes

 **johnn:** give me a number

 **little lion:** angelica says 12

 **johnn:** well okay that one's sexual and I'm not doing it in front of angelica pick another one

 **little lion:** 31

 **johnn:** do you have any deal breakers/things that would make you seriously reconsider our relationship

 **little lion:** angelica looks horrified

 **little lion:** THSI IS THE KIND OF STUFF YOU JUST ASK?? FOR LIKE FUN?? -angelica

 **johnn:** they're just questions?? I mean this one is kind of intense but like I don't think it's something that's going to change us

 **little lion:** if any of my significant others ever once asked me that question I would sweat so much that it would flood this city -angelica

 **johnn:** that sounds more like a you problem you should probably talk abt that with them

 **little lion:** I hate when you people give me relationship advice -angelica

 **johnn:** why

 **little lion:** bc I can't say anything back -angelica

 **johnn:** not our fault we're goals

 **little lion:** fuck you -angelica

 **johnn:** soz I'm married

 **little lion:** bOY I SWEAR TO FUCKIGN GO

 **little lion:** I HAVE MY PHONE BACK YES HELLO

 **little lion:** anyway my answer is no

 **little lion:** unless you like,,,,,did something really really awful like murdered someone or cheated on us or smth 

 **johnn:** me too tbh

 **laf:** yeah rt

 **more like HUNKules:** same

 **laf:** I love you all

 **johnn:** love you too

 **more like HUNKules:** love you too

 **little lion:** love you!!

 **little lion:** gROSS -angelica

\---

 **little lion:** ANGELICA YELLS AT US FOR BEING GROSS

 **little lion:** AND THEN CRIES IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORE BC SHE GOT A TEXT FROM DOLLEY SAYING THAT THEY LOVED HER

 **little lion:** LIKE AM I BEING BULLIED

 **johnn:** SCREAMS

 **little lion:** ANYWAY WE'RE LEAVING NOW AND I HAVE TO DRIVE BC ANGELICA CANT SEE THROUGH THE TEARS SO WE'LL BE BACK AT WORK IN A BIT LOVE YOU

 **johnn:** LOVE YOU TOO

\---

 **laf:** let's go home!!

 **more like HUNKules:** YOU SAID THAT AT EXACTLY THE RIGHT TIME

 **more like HUNKules:** I FINISHED YOUR DRESS

 **laf:** R EALLY

 **more like HUNKules:** Y E S

 **laf:** SCREAMS

 **laf:** WE'RE GOING TO YOUR STUDIO TOGETHER TOMORROW AND IM TRYING IT ON

 **laf:** BUT RIGHT NOW WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO GET YOU AND GO HOME SO I CAN MAKE OUT WITH YOU

 **more like HUNKules:** SCREAMS

\---

 **little lion:** wERE OUTSIDE AND LAFAYETTE IS IN THE BACKSEAT

 **little lion:** I WOULD PUT ON CHAPSTICK BEFORE YOU GET IN THE CAR

 **more like HUNKules:** oh god

\---

 **johnn:** chapstick is gross to me

 **little lion:** why is this the first thing you say when we get home

 **johnn:** bc you said it before to hercules so I'm like wow

 **johnn:** a chance to complain

 **little lion:** ME TOO

 **johnn:** and I hate chapstick

 **little lion:** why

 **johnn:** I find it greasy and suffocating

 **johnn:** kissing it off of any of you however is a completely different story

 **little lion:** hello yes I may or may not have pickpocketed hercules to steal his really nice tasting cherry chapstick 

 **little lion:** he didn't notice me bc laf is doin that thing with their mouth

 **johnn:** is he wearing a suit jacket rn

 **little lion:** yes he looks very nice

 **johnn:** omg

 **johnn:** also come out here I've gone without being kissed for too long

 **little lion:** coMING

\---

 **laf:** are you two busy

 **little lion:** probably not

 **johnn:** depends on what this is for

 **laf:** come in here

 **little lion:** should I be dressed for this

 **laf:** I mean,,,you can be but you won't be for long

 **little lion:** we're coming

 **laf:** that's the plan

\---

 **johnn:** nuMBER

 **more like HUNKules:** 25

 **johnn:** do you like kissing or hugging more

 **more like HUNKules:** this should not be the most difficult question that I've ever been asked but

 **johnn:** oh my god

 **little lion:** fuck uhm

 **laf:** STUTTERS FOR THREE MINUTES

 **johnn:** I was abt to be like ""really?? none of you have an answer???" but then it dawned on me that I,,,don't have one either

 **little lion:** hugging I guess

 **little lion:** bc I count cuddling as hugging and cuddling is my fave thing and also makes me feel safe

 **little lion:** kissing is p great tho but I just feel like cuddling hurts me less

 **laf:** how does kissing hurt you

 **little lion:** my lips go numb and then I can't eat bc my lips are NUMB

 **laf:** okay true true

 **laf:** I'm also going with hugging for the same reason

 **more like HUNKules:** I'm going to go with kissing bc you're all very good at it and it's a wild experience

 **laf:** thank you

 **little lion:** thank you

 **johnn:** thank you

 **johnn:** also hugging

 **more like HUNKules:** so I'm alone on this

 **laf:** afraid so hercules

 **more like HUNKules:** absolutely rude

 **johnn:** :///

 **johnn:** ,,,,,,,,,,,do you want a hug

 **more like HUNKules:** fuck you

 **more like HUNKules:** also yes

 **johnn:** :^))))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to continue the number thing??? maybe not???? who knows???? certainly not me
> 
> also this has,,,,,a weird timeline,,,,idk


End file.
